


Getting In Some Practice

by TMar



Series: Messing Around [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Tony and Peter enjoy a little alone time as Daddy and baby boy.





	Getting In Some Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't specified Peter's age, but I personally think of him as being around 16/17 (since he's still in high school in this story) so I've used the underage tag despite the fact that 16 is the age of consent in the country I live in. If this bothers you, don't read the story.
> 
> If anyone would like to see more of this kind of thing, please comment with some ideas! Thanks.
> 
> WARNING: If piss porn and its related fetishes squicks you out, stay far away. I MEAN IT. Don't read it and complain to me later.

Getting In Some Practice

Tony came back to his apartment to find Peter lying on the bed, asleep. He was wearing only a diaper... one of the ones that Tony kept for him here. "Good boy," Tony said, speaking softly enough not to wake him. He took a shower, finding Peter's clothes in the bathroom along with a towel on the floor. "Hm, naughty boy," he said as he exited.

Peter was moving on the bed, turning over, his eyes not yet open.

"You've been a good boy," said Tony. "But also a naughty one. You didn't clean up after yourself in the bathroom."

"Sorry. My phone rang and the battery was low so I had to rush out here to plug in the charger." He squirmed and smiled up at Tony, who was standing beside the bed wearing only a towel. "Then as I was lying here I just got too comfortable..."

Tony sat down on the bed, running his hand down the teen's chest. "Who called you?"

"Oh, just MJ. She's decided on a new category for our academic practise."

"Which is?" Tony's hand migrated down, onto Peter's stomach.

"Hmmm," Peter murmured, enjoying the contact. "Superheroes."

A bark of laugher escaped Tony. "Yeah?" His hand began to crawl under Peter's diaper.

"Yeah. So... hmmm, keep doing that... things like, what was Doctor Banner's main area of study? In what year did Howard and - well, your parents - get married? What do Vita-Rays do? Stuff like that."

"Lots of questions about Cap, I take it." Tony ran his hand over Peter's cock, not squeezing, just rubbing slightly.

The teen arched his back. "Yeah, some. What year was he born, what was his theme song, when did he meet Sergeant Barnes..." He trailed off, biting his lip as Tony finally curled his hand around him, a tight fit inside the diaper.

"Keep talking, Pete." Tony sped up a little, smearing the slight dampness from the tip of Peter's cock around.

"Uh... some... some new stuff, too. What were the aliens who attacked... New... New York called... God, Tony!"

"Let me see you, baby boy. Show me how you want this. Use your body, but keep telling me about MJ." Tony pumped Peter's cock more quickly.

"Uhmm... hmmm... How did, did people prove that... uhmmm... Cap... was the same person... Please, please!"

"You ready to come for me, Pete? Huh? You wanna come for Daddy?"

And that was all it took. Peter came, arching his back, shuddering, his come pumping out of him into the handy receptacle he was wearing. "Oh, oh, oh!"

Tony worked him through it, smiling as he watched his baby boy come into his diaper. Finally he removed his hand as Peter relaxed back onto the bed, a blissful smile on his face. "You liked that, huh."

"Yeah." 

"Since this was dry when I got here, I take it you waited for me." He ran his hand over the diaper, right where the come would be. It was warm, but revealed nothing.

"Hmmm..." Peter's eyes were closing. "Wanted you to watch."

"So... do it. Let me watch."

"Want you to come first." As Tony hand moved towards the towel, Peter added, "In me. Want you to come in me."

"Mouth or ass?"

"Mouth. Don't want to take off my comfy undies yet."

Tony dropped the towel. He knelt on the bed over Peter, who obediently opened his mouth. He held onto the headboard to get his cock in properly, making sure he was at the right angle. And then Peter began to suck.

Tony threw his head back at the sensations. The kid was amazing at sucking cock. He was amazing at fucking-*everything*. He didn't need to move much as Peter bobbed his head slightly, the angle not allowing for much more, but letting them each get what they wanted. Tony knew Peter liked it when he got a bit dominant, but he wasn't really submissive. He only did what he wanted to. Also, he was much stronger than Tony.

"Yeah, baby. Suck Daddy. You're such a good boy, Pete. SUCH a good boy!"

"Hmmm," Peter agreed around his cock, using his tongue more.

"I'm gonna come, baby." He could feel his orgasm approaching. "Gonna come."

"Hmmm."

"Right in your mouth, baby. Gonna come right...in..." And then he did, his come spurting into Peter's mouth in four strong pulses. He continued to thrust slightly even as Peter sucked the remnants down, never once letting go. Finally, Peter moved and Tony's cock slid out of Peter's mouth.

Tony looked down at him. Peter had a little dribble of come at the corner of his mouth. Tony leaned down and licked it off. He couldn't move away, because Peter leaned up and kissed him, sharing the taste of Tony's come with him. Tony let himself sink onto the bed beside his baby boy, not breaking the kiss.

They made out for a good while before Peter squirmed and broke the kiss. "Gotta pee," he said.

"You know what to call it," Tony said. He got a huge thrill out of this. When Peter had first shyly asked, "Maybe... maybe... do you think you could... diaper... me?" Tony had wondered what he'd gotten into, but this had taken their sex life to a whole new level. He fucking *loved* it.

There was no real "babying" involved, except with the use of names and the diaper. He couldn't judge Pete, either: a person liked what they liked. And Peter liked wearing and using a diaper in front of Tony.

Peter was looking at him shyly. "I gotta piss," he amended.

"Gonna wet your diaper for Daddy?" Tony asked. "Gonna get it nice and wet?"

Peter closed his eyes. "Hmmm... yeah." And then it began. Tony noticed a yellow patch appearing on the front of the diaper. It got larger and larger towards the bottom as he watched.

"Look at you, naughty boy," he said, his arousal ramping up again, even if his penis was still resting. "Look at you, wetting yourself in front of Daddy."

"I like it, Daddy," Peter said. "I like pissing myself for you."

"Wetting yourself."

"Hmmm."

"Say it. Wetting."

"I like wetting myself for you, Daddy." He didn't open his eyes once during the process, but once he was finally empty, Peter looked over at Tony.

Tony was flushed from watching, but he wasn't a teenager anymore. Peter, though, WAS. The diaper bulged, right where the huge yellow patch was. "Did you get hard doing that? Did doing that make you hard, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy. So hard."

"And what does my baby boy wanna do about that, huh? What?"

"Can I fuck you, Daddy?"

"Of course, baby."

Peter had to remove the diaper then, but it was okay. They took a shower together and Peter dried off while Tony opened himself up.

Then they were on the bed again, but this time Tony was on his hands and knees, and Peter was slamming into him from behind. "You like that, Daddy? You like getting fucked by your baby?"

"Yeah, I do. Fuck me, Pete. Do it hard, I like it hard."

And Peter obeyed, drilling into Tony the way only a teenager could, not letting up. Tony's knee slipped slightly, changing the angle, and he felt Peter's cock brush his prostate. His cock began to inflate, and he couldn't even say anything because it went on and on, and Tony knew he was going to come soon as well.

"Gonna come, baby. Gonna come."

"Hm, aaah!" was all Peter said, as he tensed up and his hips slammed into Tony, slowing with each pulse of come out of him.

By the second pulse Tony was coming as well, splashing the quilt with his issue. He collapsed forward, bringing Peter with him, hands still on Tony's hips. They disengaged as Tony landed up flat on his face on the bed.

A while later, Peter spoke. "I wish we could do this every day."

"Where does May think you are?"

"Decathlon practise. And, technically, I did practice. I knew all the answers to the questions I told you!"

"You did, baby," Tony said.

They slept for a little while longer before Peter had to go home.

END


End file.
